english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Liebrecht
Ernesto Jason Liebrecht (born July 11, 1973 in Austin, Texas) is an American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Hei in Darker than Black, Lavi and Millennium Earl in D.Gray-man, Rob Lucci in One Piece, Syaoran in Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE, Train Heartnet in Black Cat and Yato in Noragami. Animation Voice Work 'Web Animation' *RWBY (2019-2020) - Qrow Branwen (ep80+) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days (2016) - Serpente (Announced) *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Aureolus Izzard *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (2017) - Lilium (Announced) *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Iris (ep8), Additional Voices *Aquarion (2008) - Jean-Jerome Jorge *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Cayenne Suzushiro *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Subete Kanzaki *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Gretto Avaro (ep7), Luck Gandor *Basilisk (2006) - Kisaragi Saemon *Big Windup! (2009) - Kyouhei Akimaru *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Finnian *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Finnian *Black Butler II (2012) - Finnian *Black Cat (2006-2007) - Train Heartnet *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Ko Sennoza (ep6) *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Lavi, Millennium Earl, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Millennium Earl, Lavi *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Vampire Guard (ep8) *Darker than Black (2008-2009) - Hei *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Hei *Dimension W (2016) - Jony Won (ep1) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010) - Jeice *Eden of the East (2010) - Akira Takizawa *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Soga *Free! Dive to the Future (2019) - Hiyori Tono (ep0) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2011) - Carly *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Noriyuki Izuna *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Tobias (ep25) *GetBackers (2004-2005) - Ban Mido (eps6-49) *Ghost Hunt (2008) - John Brown *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2007-2008) - Vetti Lunard Sforza de Roselait *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Jeremiah *Hyouka (2017) - Additional Voices *Karneval (2014) - Kiharu *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009) - Natsu Tanimoto/'Hermit' (eps22-26) *Nanbaka (2016) - Musashi (Announced) *Nobunagun (2015) - Adam Miurhead/'Jack the Ripper' *Noragami (2015) - Yato *Noragami: Aragoto (2015) - Yato (Announced) *One Piece (2012-2014) - Rob Lucci, Hattori, Additional Voices *Orange (2016) - Hiroto Suwa (Announced) *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Boy Student A (ep24) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Big Bad Wolf (ep3A), Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Pipimi (ep6B) *Prince of Stride: Alternative (2016) - Heath Hasekura (Announced) *Red Data Girl (2014) - Hodaka Murakami *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Yukimura Sanada, Additional Voices *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Harry McKenzie, Shuuji Harima (ep17) *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Harry McKenzie, Shuuji Harima *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Tezcatlipoca *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Principal Ench, Hubert (ep71), TV Killer (ep17), Additional Voices *Shuffle! (2008) - KKK Leader (ep3) *Solty Rei (2007) - Ashley Links *Steins;Gate (2012) - Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Lottie's Brother (ep9) *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016) - Additional Voices *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki (Announced) *Trinity Blood (2006) - Radu Barvon *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Syaoran, Keepha *We Without Wings (2013) - Kakeru Otori 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Free! Take Your Marks (2018) - Hiyori Tono (ep4) *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2008) - Syaoran 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: Heart of Gold (2017) - Rob Lucci, Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (2007) - Mason Norfolk *Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (2006) - Tapion *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (2011) - Akira Takizawa *Eden of the East: The King of Eden (2011) - Akira Takizawa *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Chase *Free! Timeless Medley: The Promise (2018) - Hiyori Tono *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Alphonse Heiderich *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Iceland *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Rob Lucci, Additional Voices *One Piece Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta (2008) - Guard *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Nicholas Wong *Summer Wars (2011) - Ryohei Jinnouchi *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - John H. Watson, Narrator *Wolf Children (2013) - Sohei *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2008) - Syaoran 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Toru Soma *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Finnian *Black Butler II (2012) - Finnian *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Brondello *Darker than Black: Gaiden (2011) - Hei *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Alphonse Heiderich (ep1) *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2015) - Akira Hose (ep3) *I"s Pure (2009) - Isai (ep6), The Senior Student *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Harry McKenzie (ep2), Restaurant Boss (ep2) *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Kenshi Masaki *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicle (2011) - Syaoran *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations (2011) - Syaoran 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Iceland (ep3) *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Iceland *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Iceland, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Shikishima *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 2 (2016) - Shikishima 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Suburra: Blood on Rome (2017-2019) - Aureliano Adami Video Games 'Video Games' *Aliens: Colonial Marines (2013) - Marines, Quintaro *BlackSite: Area 51 (2007) - Logan Somers *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Mordecai *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Edgar, Mordecai, Skeleton Wizard *Borderlands 3 (2019) - Mordecai *DC Universe Online (2011) - Bane, Eclipso, Hawkman *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Shadow Warrior (2013) - Lo Wang *Shadow Warrior 2 (2016) - Lo Wang *Smite (2013-2014) - Ah Muzen Cab, Jaguar Footballer Xbalanque *The Last Remnant (2008) - David Nassau *Where the Water Tastes Like Wine (2018) - Little Ben 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Demon Gaze II (2017) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Jeice *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Jeice *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Tapion *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Great Apre Turles, Hirudegarn, Turles *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Jeice *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Jeice *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Jeice *Infinite Undiscovery (2008) - Capell *Lux-Pain (2009) - Atsuki Saijo *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Rob Lucci *Star Ocean: The Last Hope (2009) - Faize Sheifa Baleth, Heinz, Lia Warren, Soldier *Street Fighter IV (2009) - Abel *Street Fighter V (2016) - Abel, Ring Announcer, Shadaloo Soldier (H) *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Abel *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) - Abel Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (130) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (117) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2020. Category:American Voice Actors